No Ha pasado Lo Nuestro
by butterfly hime
Summary: Por segunda vez se volvieron a ver, Por segunda vez quieren provocar al amor, pero esta vez quieren saber lo que pueden llegar a ser..Quitarse las Dudas, las Mentiras y Ver que su Amor sigue Intacto como la Ultima vez...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo mi nueva historia espero que les guste

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

_**La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas  
La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama  
La recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza  
La recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada**_

Nuestro amor siguió creciendo, habrán pasado los años pero el tiempo no a podido dejar que pase lo nuestro...

Esos versos fueron los que sacaron de uno ojos irritados de tanto llorar de una joven que estaba mirando el mar, tomo un pequeño sorbo de su martini, se seco las lagrimas y volvió a admirar el mar, los constantes viajes de negocios que tenia que hacer la tenían exhausta pero tenia que estar ahí, ser una de las mujeres mas hermosas e exitosas de su generación la obligaban, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola, un grupo de jóvenes ricos o los típicos llamados playboys estaban mirándola descaradamente.

-ohh!..mira hoyo que hermosura de mujer

-Claro, buena para llevarla a la cama, tu sabes quien es miroku?

-Kagome Higurashi...25 años, heredera del emporio Higurashi..Mm por mi ojo debo decir, piel suave, trasero como durazno, espalda perfecta, 1.75 de estatura, 49 kilos, pelo cuidado por Jakotsu shichinintai y le gusta la comida italiana, champagne rosa reserva 76 y por su porte diría que es toda una leona en la cama y claro le gusta el pastel de queso con zarzamoras.

-Miroku! Y tu como sabes todo eso me sorprendes.

--Hoyo soy todo un experto en la materia más placentera las MUJERES!- Miroku sintió un gran escalofrió al recordar a su hermosa bella criatura-Claro jeje no es más hermosa que mi Sango.

-Miroku se ve que Sango te tiene sentenciado – una voz a la espalda de los jóvenes se oyó una voz que Kagome escucho, esa voz gruesa varonil y que sabia muy bien de quien era.

-Inuyasha amigo!..Dónde has estado te has desaparecido del mapa por un tiempo, que me cuentas?

-Nada Miroku, todo sigue tan igual como la ultima vez, haciéndome más rico cada día, molestando y sacando de quicio a sesshoumaru.

-jaja se nota que nada a cambiado tu falta de modestia, pero cambiando de tema quiero que veas a la belleza que esta a tu derecha es el mejor regalo que nos a ofrecido la noche en este puerto.

_**La recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas  
En el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles  
La recuerdo, sin vergüenza  
La recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo mas profundo**_

Inuyasha volteo pudo ver a una mujer enfundada en un vestido de Encaje blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, uno zapatos estilo los años 50 demasiado altos seguidos de una piernas largas y torneadas, su piel era tan blanca que su vestido Y el pelo negro como el onix, recogido en un moño dejando ver su espalda, trago saliva no podía creer que la tenia ah de nuevo en su vida, Kagome sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda sabia de quien se trataba, volteo tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo apretó entre sus manos su bolsa tipo clutch, no podía creerlo ahí estaba el puesto en un traje negro de alguna marca de renombre, tan perfecto como siempre su pelo negro al igual que el mar enfurecido que estaba rompiendo en las rocas Del acantilado, y esos ojos que la deslumbraban, ahora ella podía sentir las llamas de el penetrándola.

_**Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo**_

-Kagome! Donde has estado, por que no me llamas tengo que venir yo a buscarte hasta el otro lado del mundo-una joven con vestido de gasa amarilla y pedrería en el busto apareció en el momento preciso, salvando así de que sus piernas no la traicionaran.

_**Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo, en un segundo  
Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.**_

No recuerdo bien su cara, ni su voz ni su mirada  
No recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias  
Lo que a veces me la encuentro caminando entre mis sueños  
Me recuerdo un sentimiento del que ya no somos dueños

-Sango, que haces aquí..?

-Vine por ti y a vigilar a cierto pervertido

-Sango no se había dado cuenta que su pervertido favorito y sus amigos estaban detrás de ella-Kag vamonos estoy exhausta, me tomo tiempo encontrarte, viaje desde Los Angeles hasta Malta, Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

-No lo sé, tengo una campaña ahorita aquí y aparte los negocios de la compañía que quiere hacer una asociación.

-Esta bien cuéntame los por menores que yo estoy asociada a ti, vamos al hotel donde estas registrada que yo también estoy ahí.

-Esta bien.

Kagome nunca hubiera podido ver lo afortunada que fue.

_**Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo  
**_

-Miroku que esa no es tu "Nueva Conquista" –dijo el joven de pelo castaño

-Hey! Corrección no es conquista, es el amor de mi vida..! –grito el joven de ojos azules-Inuyasha! Que tanto le ves a mi hermosa novia.

-Miroku es ella, otra ves ella..

-que Sango..

-no la otra, es ella, después de tanto tempo ella..

-de veras ella es esa Mujer!

-Kagome.-El apuesto joven se quedo mirando a la joven que se perdía entre todo la multitud de aquel bar.

_**Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo, en un segundo  
Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo.  
Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo**_

Miroku sabia la historia de ellos, nunca conoció a esa mujer, pero su amigo había cambiado tanto que no lo reconocía, sonreía, se veía feliz, la amargura había quedado en el pasado todo por una persona. Sus iniciales las llego a conocer por un recado que ayo en la espalda de su amigo ana vez que llego a su departamento e Inuyasha estaba dormido en su cuarto, Recordaba el mensaje..

" mi hanyou, eres mi vida y mi mundo, nos vemos no quise despertarte, te dejo mi corazón y me llevo el tuyo a cambio"

te amo

KH

_**Como fuimos a parar, en solo un segundo.**_

Bueno babies! La song se llama " solo un segundo "...dejen sus criticas y reviews..Por cierto a los q me estaban pidiendo lemon en mi primer fic en este si va a ver no los defraudare okis CHERRIO!


	2. Momentos De Melancolia

_**You left me with goodbye and open arms**_

_(Me despedirás con un adiós y con los brazos abiertos)  
**A cut so deep I don't deserve**_

_(Una herida muy profunda que no merezco)  
**You were always invincible in my eyes**_

_(Siempre fuiste invencible para mis ojos)  
**The only thing against us now is time**_

_(La única cosa entre nosotros es tiempo)_

En otra parte de la hermosa Isla De Malta en una suite del hotel "Le Meredien Phoenicia Hotel".

-Kagome nos vemos mañana para desayunar para que me cuentes sobre las asociaciones, ahora tengo que llamar a mi monje pervertido y decirle que estoy aquí.

-Monje pervertido?

-Kagome cuando lo conocí fue tan lindo y caballeroso HASTA ME IMAGINE QUE PARECIA UN MONJE QUE NUNCA HBAIA TOCADO A UNA MUJER PERO SU MANOOO, HAAA SIEMPRE TOCA DONDE NO DEBE-su amiga ya mas vuelta en sus cabales-por eso le digo pervertido

-Jajaja-Kagome rió por el comentario de su amiga, así era la forma de describir al hombre que la traía de cabeza, ella sabia lo enérgica que Sango podía llegar a se-Espero un día conocerlo, Sango buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana kag.

Kagome cerro la puerta y recordó el pequeño encuentro que la dejo sin defensas no estaba preparada para ver denuevo a Inuyasha Taisho, se acerco a una caja fuerte y extrajo un joyero saco de ahí una foto y una tiara.

-Inuyasha...

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,**_

_(Puede ser algo difícil decir adiós y sin ti,)  
**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true**_

_(Puede ser algo difícil verte partir, enfrentar la verdad)  
**If I only had one more day**_

_(Si solo tuviera una día más)_

Flash Back 

Kagome se encontraba en un gran banco donde fue a sacar parte del tesoro familiar de su familia, una tiara que a sido de su familia por generaciones, una tiara que uso la primera Higurashi, estaba valuada en millones de dólares no era el pequeño tocado el que valía si no el gran diamante que tenia como único adorno era uno de los mas grandes y raros del mundo.

-OH no!-una joven grita en las cajas de seguridad.

-Que pasa Kagome!- Un hombre joven y apuesto entra rápido pensando que algo podía pasarle a la mujer que amaba.

-Ahhh! Se le callo el diamante Sengoku a la tiara de mí madre!..si viviera se moriría de nuevo es un regalo que a pasado de generación en generación.

-Era eso me asustaste.

Kagome se fue demasiado deprimida, era lo único que le recordaba a su madre ya que ella no se parecía en nada, su madre fue demasiado hermosa pero aunque Kagome lo era si no es que más, no se parecían nada físicamente, lo que no sabia es que Inuyasha le iba a dar una sorpresa, llegaron después de comer al departamento de el, Inuyasha la recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, se sentía tan cómoda estar en la cama del hombre que amaba, su aroma estaba en todos lados del departamento, al despertar al día siguiente se dio cuenta que durmió demasiado, que pensaría inuyasha.

-Hay Kagome que hiciste,Ahora que pensara Inu..

-No pensare nada te ves hermosa hasta cuando duermes-ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario y por la pena que tenia, Inuyasha se acerco y se puso de cunclillas enfrente de ella y le dijo.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos te tengo una sorpresa.

-Esta bien..-Ella cierra sus ojos, siente como Inuyasha se levanta y de nuevo se acerca a ella siente como le ponen algo en su cabeza y le hacen su cabello largo hacia un lado y le ponen algo alrededor de su pequeño cuello

-Ábrelos mi pequeña sacerdotisa-Kagome antes de abrir los ojos y con ganas de reír-Sacerdotisa?

-Vamos kag abre los ojos-al abrirlos se quedo deslumbrada

-OH ! Que hermoso Inuyasha

-Pequeña quise mandarlo a arreglar pero por alguna razón el diamante ya no quiso estar en ese lugar y en su lugar le puse una perla que me recuerda a ti..

-Como?

-La perla que hora tienes en tu tiara se llama la perla de las cuatro almas

-La shikon no tama –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tiene una leyenda acerca de dos personas

-Es hermosa pero que tiene que ver conmigo

-La leyenda de esta perla cuenta que un hanyou-el le sonrió y ella capto el por que-se había enamorado de una sacerdotisa y ella lo sello en un árbol, una traición los separo entonces llego una niña de otra época y la flecha que tenia al hanyou cautivo desapareció cuando ella le arranco de su corroan, el hanyou tenia herido su corazón y esa niña lo curo y le enseño a amar. Esa historia es de la época feudal del Japón antiguo.

-Lo se era del Sengoku es él porque del nombre de mi Diamante.

-Te amo mi mitad demonio y hombre

-Y yo a ti mi sacerdotisa.

Fin del flash back 

**I lie down and blind myself with laughter**

_(Esto derrotado y me ciega mi propia risa)  
**A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing**_

_(Una rápida solución de esperanza es lo que estoy necesitando)  
**And how I wish that I could turn back the hours**_

_(Y cuanto deseo que pudiera regresar las horas)  
**But I know I just don't have the power**_

_(Pero se que no tengo el poder)_

Kagome guardo la tiara y suspiro, saco el vestido que usaría en la noche siguiente, tomo la foto entre sus manos y se quedo observándola.

-Inuyasha por que paso todo eso..Yo te amaba

Se metió en su cama y durmió instantáneamente soñando en el y ella en una época donde todo pudo haber sido distinto.

_**I'd jump at the chance,**_

_(Dejare la oportunidad)  
**We'd drink and we'd dance**_

_(Tomaremos y bailaremos)  
**And I'd listen close to your every word,**_

_(Y tendré que escuchar el final de todas tus palabras)  
**As if it's your last, I know it's your last,**_

_(Como si fuera tu final, se que es tu final)  
**Cause today, oh, you're gone**_

_(Pues hoy, oh, te iras)_

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la bahía un joven veía la luna sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado en as grandes escaleras que llevaban al bacón de su cuarto, aspiro un poco de su cigarro lo dejo escapar junto con un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y esa parte que ella se había quedado.

-Kagome por que tenia que pasar todo así, te volveré a conquistar y serás mía, todo será como un día soñamos.

_**Like sand on my feet,**_

_(Como arena en mi pie,)  
**The smell of sweet perfume**_

_(El olor del dulce perfume)  
**You stick to me forever**_

_(Te pegaste a mí para siempre)  
**And I wish you didn't go**_

_(Y deseo que no te vayas)**  
I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away**_

_(Deseo que no te vayas, deseo que no te vayas a otro lugar)  
**To touch you again, **_

_(Para tocarte otra vez)  
**With life in your hands,**_

_(Con vida en tus manos)  
**It couldn't be any harder... harder… harder**_

_(No puede ser algo difícil...difícil...difícil)_

Holaa! Bueno aquí esta la conti tengo que decir una aclaración...Inuyasha en mi fic no es un hanyou Kagome le dice así okis bueno la song se llama " Could it be any harder " de The calling se cuidan ba bye


	3. Un Playboy Totalmente Enamorado

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_(Ella dice ¿Cuál es el problema nene?)  
**What's the problem I don't know** _

_(¿Cuàl es el problema? No lo sé)  
**Well maybe I'm in love (love)** _

_(Bueno, quizá estoy enamorado (amor))  
**Think about it every time**_

_(Pienso en eso todo el tiempo)  
**I think about it**_

_(Pienso en eso)  
**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_(No puedo dejar de pensar en eso)_

-Miroku, donde estas?

-Sango, Sanguito, Yo en Malta y tu?

-HaAYY! No me digas Sanguito, solo me dices así cuando estas con esas chicas que parecen demonios en celo.

-Tranquila Exterminadora que este Monje las va "exorcizar"

-Tu monje pervertido las exorcizas y veras lo que yo te voy a exterminar.

Un escalofrió y un nudo fue el conjunto de emociones que pasaron en Miroku, eso le hizo estremecerse, sabia muy bien que Sango nunca bromeaba y él deseaba tener descendencia es lo que más quería.

-Sanguito, preciosa no soy yo es esta mano esta maldita.

-Maldita, Maldita la hora en que te hable contigo, te quiero ahora mismo en tu habitación que te estoy esperando AQUÍ!..-Miroku se hizo el sorprendido el ya sabia que estaba en Malta.

-Que estas en Malta?

-Exacto vienes o ya sabes que corto con mi Hiraikotsu.

-Que con esa daga que llevas en tu collar..

-Exacto así que Monje pervertido quiero tu trasero aquí ahora mismo.

-Y yo quiero tu trasero en mis manos

-Miroku! HAAA!-Sango sentía el deseo de matar

-Esta bien ya voy-Miroku se despidió de sus demonios-Nenas lo siento ya tengo dueña..

-Good night Miroku

Miroku salió de ese sitio dudoso de categoría y se dirigió con Sango, estaba nervioso esta noche le pediría algo que juro nunca hacer, pero desde el momento en que a vio supo que todo seria diferente.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?**_

_(¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará en sanar esto?)  
**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_

_(Curarlo porque no puedo ignorarlo si es amor)  
**(love)** _

_((amor))  
**Makes me wanna turn around** _

_(Me hace querer dar la vuelta)  
**and face me but I don't** _

_(y enfrentarme pero no)  
**know nothing 'bout love**_

_(Sé nada de el amor)_

Flash Back

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en la esquina de la Quinta avenida, muchas chicas pasaban mirándolos embobadas.

-Miroku ya terminaste, tengo que ir a una cita importante!

-Ohh..Vamos no es una cita de trabajo estas hablando de la mujer misteriosa que no me has presentado.

-Y..! es importante, acaba tu hot Dog! Rápido

-Calmado, siéntate Inuyasha!

-Gr...no soy un perro

-Jaja no, no, lo eres, pero estas muy rabioso, ya acabe

-Ya era hora

-Esta bien jajaja

-Tenemos que ir al museo ya que ahí va ser el desfile-el chico de ojos dorados para un taxi, los dos hombres sé suben-por favor al museo.

-Así que tu novia es modelo...mmm..Interesante creo que platicare con sus amigas.

-No es modelo solo que va a participar.

Al llegar al museo Inuyasha corrió para encontrarse con su cita, mientras Miroku observaba todo, al fin y al cabo era uno de los patrocinadores de ese evento, Algo le llamo la atención, una chica sentada entre una exposición Romana.

-Kagome, donde estas Karld te esta llamando, tiene que hacerte los ajustes para la ropa que vas a modelar.-Que quieres que yo le diga que no puedes ir!-La chica agarra una espada de uno de los maniquíes y empezó a jugar-Esta bien yo me la pruebo por ti.

Miroku se puso una corona de olivo en la cabeza y se puso la capa de otro maniquí y se empezó acercar a la joven, que por su experiencia era una top model, su cuerpo y su altura lo decía.

-Esta bien Kag, adiós y diviértete.-Sango empezó a jugar con la espada, cuando dio una vuelta no había visto que había un joven ahí.

-Hey cuidado!-Miroku no había visto venir ese movimiento y sé cayo para evitar que lo golpeara con la espada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdone-Le tiende la mano, ello lo estudia era alto ella no era bajita media 1.77 y al parecer el joven todavía le llevaba, era muy guapo demasiado diría ella, unos ojos azules que la dejaron perpleja.

-Como se llama hermosa diosa. ?

-S..sa..san..Sango- se sintió un poco tonta y su cara estaba muy roja.

-Me podría dar el placer de tomar un café conmigo.

-Por que debería

-Por que estuvo a punto de matarme

-No es cierto, lastimarlo pero no matarlo

-Podría ser, pero es una forma de recompensar no lo cree..

-Probablemente

Un joven venia corriendo, traía telas en sus manos y una cinta de medir

-Sango, Tu turno, necesitan ver los zapatos, maquillaje y además de las medidas para kag!- La chica volteo e hizo una mueca era fastidiante no tener tiempo para conocer a la gente.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir pero ten- Sango le tomo la mano a y le escribió su numero- si ese café sigue en pie ahí me puedes encontrar.

-Claro...creo que te necesitan urgentemente-sango vuelve a hacer su mueca de fastidio se acerca y le da un beso de despedida, el joven ve como la chica sale apurada al encuentro de otro joven, Miroku estaba por dar la vuelta cuando, escucha a la joven.

-Cuál es tu nombre!

-Miroku..

Fin del flash back

_**Come on, come on **_

_(Vamos, vamos)_**  
_Turn a little faster_**

_(Gira un poco más rápido)_**  
_Come on, come on _**

_(Vamos, vamos)_**  
_The world will follow after_**

_(El mundo despues fluiria)  
**Come on, come on**_

_(Vamos, vamos)_**  
_Cause everybody's after love_**

_(Porque todos buscan el amor)_

En otro lado Inuyasha había salido de bañarse, estaba confundido tenia que recuperarla, los errores se pagan caro, se sirvió un poco de whisky y se acerco a la ventana. Sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo, ese día había sido demasiado para él volverla a ver no era lo que tenia planeado, dejo de beber y se acostó en su cama.

Poco tiempo después el fax de su cuarto recibía un mensaje.

"Que se siente tener cerca de lo que más quieres, que se siente saber que nunca la volverás a tener, Como se siente saber que la muerte te esta rondando... Por que yo sí.."

Buenas noches

Inuyasha Taisho

Miroku llego al hotel donde vio a una impaciente Sango que ya había hecho un surco de tantas vueltas que su impaciencia le habían hecho hacer.

Un joven apuesto de ojos azules visualiza a una mujer alta. Su pelo largo y liso castaño, que vestía un vestido amarillo y pedrería con un cinto blanco a la cintura, dejaban ver la buena figura que poseía, el joven playboy reacciono y como si sus ojos fueran un scanner bajaron al trasero de la bella dama, hipnotizado camino hacia ella, la joven no había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando sintió unas manos explorando su trasero.

PLAF!...sonido fuerte y seco fue lo que se oyó en el lobby del hotel.

-Pervertido aléjate!- El joven frota su cara con la mano que había sido golpeado.

-OH! Sango ya extrañaba esa sensación.

-Por que nunca puedes ser serio

-Soy serio pero esta mano, tiene vida lo juro- La joven se acerca a su oído y le susurra

-Bueno entonces puedo hacer algo al respecto

-Mmm..Como que-le responde mientras la toma y la reclina, la joven acerca su mano a su pecho.

-Sango...aquí..

-Por que no si algunas personas son sensibles que se vayan

-Grr..me fascinas-Miroku siente una pequeña navaja en su ante pierna

-Crees que la gente se desmaye si ve sangre

-Sa..sa..Sango podías quitar eso de ahí, ese jueguito no me gusta.

-Bueno entonces quédate quieto y aleja esa mano de mi-el joven endereza a la joven de nuevo

-Sango..Viniste a verme...verdad?..-el joven sonríe

-Mas bien a vigilarte, no quiero que después una de tus conquistas llegue con una versión tuya en miniatura

-Sango seria incapaz de engañarte

_**So I said I'm a snowball running **_

_(Así que soy como una bola de nieve rodando)  
**Running down** _

_(Rodando cuesta abajo)  
**into the spring that's coming** _

_(hacia la primavera que llega)  
**All this love** _

_(Todo este amor)  
**melting under blue skies** _

_(derritiéndose bajo los cielos azules)  
**Belting out sunlight** _

_(Gritando luz de sol)  
**Shimmering love**_

_(Brillando amor)_

En ese momento una joven pelirroja con unos ojos verde esmeralda visualizo al chico de coleta, su boca curvo una gran sonrisa, se dirige hacia la pareja llega atrás del chico y le tapa los ojos- Adivina Quien soy?.

-jajaja Di que me amas?

-Ya sabes que te amo Mir!

-Mmm Ayame!-el joven le agarra las manos voltea a la joven hacia el y le besa la mejilla

Sango no podía imaginar lo que sus ojos veían, empezó a experimentar furia, odio, enojo, y todo tipo de sentimientos enfermizos, entendió que por primera vez había sentido celos.

-Miroku!-el joven volteo ver a su novia y se imagino lo que estaba pensando, la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Sango te presento a Ayame mi mejor amiga.

-Ayame di Wolf bueno eso espero ser jajaja soy Ayame NortClan

-Mucho gusto Sango

-Bueno playboy, tengo un vuelo que tomar Cherrio!

-Adiós Ayame espero volverte a ver

Los jóvenes vieron como la azafata fue interceptada por un joven alto de coleta, Miroku ya lo conocía por fin se atrevió a intentar algo con Ayame.

-Quién es ese joven?

-Kouga Wolf, exterminadora acompáñame.

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_(Pues, nena, me rindo)  
**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_(Al helado de fresa)  
**Never ever end of all this love**_

_(Nunca, jamás terminar todo este amor)  
**Well I didn't mean to do it** _

_(No era mi intención hacerlo)  
**But there's no escaping your love**_

_(Pero no hay manera de escapar de tu amor)  
**These lines of lightning**_

_(Estas líneas de relámpago)  
**Mean we're never alone,** _

_(Significan que nunca estamos solos)  
**Never alone, no, no**_

_(Nunca solo, no, no)_

Sango no sabia por que lo seguía, ella nunca se acercaba aun lugar que tuviera cama si Miroku estaba con ella, era más fácil combatir a 1000 demonios, Al llegar al cuarto Miroku fue directo al bar.

-Todavía estas celosa de Ayame.

-Celosa yo ¿ por favor..Pero si me ves saludando tan afectuosamente a mis amigos no digas nada- El joven de coleta frunció el ceño, cuando era inocente le reclamaba no podía ser que no confiara en él. Cuando vio a la castaña sentada vio que a lado de ella había un brassiere de la fiesta de la otra noche con las bailarinas exóticas, el nervio se hizo presente y empezó a sudar en frió.

-Que pasa Miroku?

-Na, na, nada- empezó a tartamudear si Sango veía eso, posiblemente no contaría con despertar mañana.

-Que es, cuando empiezas a tartamudear es por que algo hiciste!-la joven se acomodaba en le asiento un poco molesta

-Soy inocente! No tienes pruebas

-Entonces por que estas nervioso

-Nooo, no,nn,no yo no lo estoy

Sango se recargo en el mueble sintió algo bajo el brazo, agarro el objeto y lo vio, un brassiere con lentejuelas y un mensaje escrito en el "touch and taste ", comparo el paquete con el suyo debían ser DD, las llamas y la furia empezaron a salir.

-Tienes 10 segundos para hablar o empezar a rogar por clemencia-pareció como una película le pusieran adelantar para llegar al final, Miroku empezó a hablar lo más rápido que podía, conocía a Sango enojada por ese tipo de cosas.

-Solo bailaron, Kouga, hoyo e Inuyasha les hablaron, lo juro, lo juro, Nunca toque a la asiática ni a la latina, solo vi!

-10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2..1...HAAA! no te creo Inuyasha no anda con tus vulgaridades, los otros si, pero el plan fue tuyo, PERVERTIDO!.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**Move a little closer** _

_(Acércate más)  
**Come on, Come on**_

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**I want to hear you whisper**_

_(Quiero escucharte susurrar)  
**Come on, Come on** _

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**Settle down inside my love**_

_(Quédate dentro de mi amor)_

La carrera por salvar su vida empezó, Sango saca su daga y lo empezó a perseguir por toda la suite, Miroku encontró la llave y salió disparado, bajaron las escaleras de emergencia, pasaron por el bar, Miroku llego más rápido a las siguientes escaleras, el tenia ventaja se había caído y bajo más rápido, llegaron al lobby, dos ancianos vieron al carrera que llevaban y exclamaron

-Mejor que ver la F1, vamos muchacho vas ganando!

-Cuanto apuestas y a quien-le dijo el otro anciano al de su derecha

-A la joven 1000

-Yo 2000 y a que le pide matrimonio, ya están listos jajaja

_**Come on, come on **_

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**Jump a little higher**_

_(Salta un poco más alto)  
**Come on, come on**_

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**If you feel a little lighter**_

_(Si te sientes un poco más ligera)  
**Come on, come on** _

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**We were once**_

_(Estuvimos)  
**Upon a time in love**_

_(Alguna vez enamorados)_

Llegaron a la alberca, Miroku pensó varias veces tirarse pero Sango no dejaría que se saliera moriría de hipotermia ahí adentro, cuando visualizo el mar corrió más rápido, se dio cuenta que Sango tenia una condición envidiable, vio como su novia se tropezó con una piedra, la daga salió disparada, el la rescato de caer, estaba muy cansado ya, la joven se dio cuenta que no toco la arena ni el agua, Oyó como Miroku se rendía y le decía algo que no podía creer..

_**We're accidentally in love **_

_(Estamos accidentalmente enamorados)  
**Accidentally in love** _

_(Accidentalmente enamorados)  
**Accidentally**_

_(Accidentalmente)_

-Que?

-Cásate conmigo

-Estas bromeando

-Crees que jugaría con eso

-La caída y el cansancio te afecto

-Sango te amo, pusiste mi vida de cabeza.

-Y tu la mía, me pones histérica, me llevas al cielo y después tus...Amiguitas..Ayame

-Por favor nunca tuve ni tendría algo con Ayame

-Es hermosa

-Si, muy hermosa lo admito soy hombre, pero es como mi hermana me sentiría incestuoso.

-Pervertido

-Hey! Esta bien que soy travieso pero tengo mis limites.

-Con una condición

-La que quieras

-Que no mas a mí me vas a amar, no mas me tocarías a mí, es imposible que no admires la belleza femenina, pero si te pasas de eso te mato, te dejo sin descendencia pediría el divorcio y te dejaría en la ruina.

-Jajajaja Sango a ti es a la única que puedo admirar su belleza lo demás se opaca cuándo estas ahí sabes...te amo

-Yo también

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_(Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado)  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,** _

_(Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado)  
**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_(Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado)  
**Accidentally**_

_(Accidentalmente)_

Los jóvenes empezaron a besarse en la arena, reían los besos demostraban el amor que sentían el uno al otro, la felicidad de estar juntos era demasiado grande hasta que algo rompió el encanto, una mano...

PLAF!

-Pervertido!

_**Come on, come on**_

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**Spin a little tighter**_

_(Gira un poco más)  
**Come on, come on** _

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**And the world's a little brighter**_

_(Y el mundo es un poco más brillante)  
**Come on, come on** _

_(Vamos, vamos)  
**Just get yourself inside her**_

_(Solo entra en ella)_

La chica abrazo a su ahora prometido y le beso, ese momento nunca lo olvidarían, tenían sus defectos pero aun si fueran como el agua y el aceite, ellos no podían estar separados, una noche a pesar que para algunos, fue para enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado a otros les serviría para afrontar su futuro.

**_Love ...I'm in love_**

_(Amor... Estoy enamorado)_

HEY CHICOS BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI CONTI, CON RESPECTO A UN POST SORRY SI NO LOS HAGO TAN LARGOS JAJAJA NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRAD ESCRIBIR Y SORRY OTR VEZ PERO TENGO MUCHA TAREA ESTE CAP LO ESCRIBI EN EL FIN Y HASTA AHORITA LO HE PODIDO PUBLICAR, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y LA SONG SE LLAMA "ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE" BY COUNTING CROWS QUIZE PONER ESTA SONG POR QUE EL AMOR ENTRE MIROKU Y SANGO ES DEMASIADO DIVERTIDO BUENO SE CUIDAN! BA BYE

XOXO


	4. Inuyasha Taisho 1 parte

_**INUYASHA TAISHO ( 1 PARTE )**_

Una joven tomaba un baño, trataba de olvidar lo que pasaba, pensaba en muchas cosas ,obligaba a su mente a pensar en la fiesta de esa noche, pero como si puertas magicas aparecieran en sus pensamientos y al abrirlas solo el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho fuera la unica salida de emergencia.

-Kagome basta, tu y el ya son pasado- suspiro – por que, por que? Inuyasha – Kagome toco sus labios, recordaba intensamente como la besaba con esa impetud, con el temor a perderla, sintio sus labios arder, cerro sus ojos y empezo a recordar, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerla suya.

**_Tienes labios de saber besar  
pero es que en ti es difícil no imaginar  
y a veces me quedo quieta en mi utopía  
te dejo, me dejo y sudo de alegría  
te dejo, me dejo y siento tu venida_**

flash Back

Una joven de cabello negro caminaba hacia el ascensor de las empresas taisho, saludo a la recepcionista y siguió su paso firme, sus tacones resonaban en el gran lobby, se podia observar que ese edificio fue construido en la epoca de art deco, Kagome estaba feliz, su relacion iba viento en popa, la ocultaban a los medios ua que seria seria chisme del jet set, hoy ella queria darle el **SI** a lo que el le pidio, se habia esmerado en su arreglo, se compro un vestido de gasa pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel un cinto de satin con un broche de piedras, una torera de terciopelo azul marino y unos zapatos negros super altos, se decia a ella misma que podia llegar y decirle que lo amaba, que aceptaba, pero era tan difícil tenia miedo que fuera un sueño.

Al llegar al elevador se armo de valor y entro, apenas se iba a cerrar cuando una mano detenia las puertas, ahí estaba el tan sorprendido y feliz de verla.

- Inuyasha

- Kagome que haces aquí?

- Vii..vine a verte – se aclaro la garganta y inhalo profundamente – queria hablar contigo

- Kagome lo siento ella es una persona del pasado, queria contartelo – la chica no dejo que terminara de hablar – shh.. no vengo a hablar de ella vengo a..

- A terminar lo nuestro.

- NOOO!! Claro que no- kagome estaba roja como una cereza, cuando se acerco a Inuyasha, lo pego a la pared del ascensor se elevo en puntos, el era mucho mas alto que ella y al quedar cerca de su oido le dijo

- Si acepto Inuyasha

**_En la solitaria y bella oscuridad  
voy quitándome el deseo por ti  
me consuela la serena inmensidad  
de las cosas que yo puedo sentir  
y si acaso ves mi luz o mi señal no des vuelta_**

El joven se quedo mirándola sus facciones se relajaron, ella mordio sensualmente su mandibula – Te amo..

No habia alcanzado a reaccionar cuando Inuyasha la tomo por el cuello y la cadera, la besaba en la cara en el cuello – Mmm Te amo gracias..

El camino hasta el ultimo piso fue un calvario, no sabia si resistiria sus defensas y su cuerpo la traicionaban, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el la separo y la llevo al final del corredor , abrio las grandes puertas de roble, la metio y la empujo contra el escritorio.

- mm Inuyasha para, aquí nos pueden ver.

- No lo haran

La recosto en todo el escritorio, ella temblaba, pero queria tocarlo sentir su pecho en contra de ella, cuando desabotono tu camisa vio su torax perfectamente esculpido, lo beso y lo mordio, Inuyasha apenas si podia pensar los suspiron se le escapaban y algo muy duro ya estaba golpeando su pantalón, corrio su vestido de adelante la besaba, cuando agarro un seno entre sus manos, kagome gimio nunca la habian tocado tan íntimamente, jugo con sus senos redondos y firmes que encajaban perfectamente entre sus manos, descendía poco a poco, la levanto y ella quedo a su merced estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio, el puso su mano en su muslo y empezo su ascenso a su objetivo, ella recargaba su frente en el pecho de Inuyasha perdiéndose en las sensaciones , el agarro la mano frágil y temblorosa y l introdujo en su pantalón, sintio como ella daba un salto al sentir esa parte de su anatomia, una mano en sus pantaletas se poso y se introdujo hasta q encontro ese boton que empezo a masajear, kagome soltaba pequeños suspiros.

**_Tienes labios de saber besar y  
de tu boca se me ocurren cosas más_**

- Nena dejame seguir, suplicame por que siga

- Inuyasha

- Dimelo quiero que sientas

- Ahh si- sentia como sus piernas ya no podian seguir asi

Inuyasha la acosto en la alfombra sobre ua piel roja, sintio como ardia estaba tan expuesta, ese hombre la volvia loca, Inuyasha tomo uno de sus senos en su boca, mientras los dedos de el se introdujieron en ella y empezaron a jugar.

- Amor no tengas miedo

El aire era insuficiente, su corroan se aceleraba, las sensaciones recorrian su cuerpo, era demasiado creia morir, Inuyasha sedio hasta su estomago deposito un camino de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella, disfruto tanto la entrega de parte de ella, al pricipio sintio como ella queria apartarlo pero el habia ganado, Kagome iba alcanzando su punto máximo, se elevo hasta su boca sus dedos seguian haciendo el trabajo, hasta que el interior de ella convulsionaba.

**_En la solitaria y bella oscuridad  
voy quitándome el deseo por ti  
me consuela la serena inmensidad  
de las cosas que yo puedo sentir  
y si acaso ves mi luz o mi señal no des vuelta_**

- Inuyasha..Inu – un gemido ahogado fue lo que se escucho, los labios de su amante la callaron, la beso, se acosto a su lado viendo como ella recuperaba la respiración ella volteo y al verlo se puso arriba de el.

- Inuyasha hazme el amor – el le sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla

- Es lo que mas deseo pero quiero esperar hasta que..

- Hasta que ?

- Seas mi esposa, totalmente mia

**_Te dejo, me dejo y creo..._**

El joven tiempo después la vistio y la acompaño hasta su casa

fin del flash back

Kagome abrio los ojos sentia todavía el calor del cuerpo de su amor, el deseo sus labios ardiendo en todo su cuerpo, hasta que una lagrima silenciosa recorrio su cara, se termino de bañar y trato de verse lo mas alegre que podia, una foto estaba tirada en su cuarto, al verla solo solto un suspiro.

- Inuyasha

**_En la solitaria y bella oscuridad  
voy quitándome el deseo por ti  
me consuela la serena inmensidad  
de las cosas que yo puedo sentir  
y si acaso ves mi luz o mi señal no,  
no, no des vuelta...  
te dejo, me dejo y creo en las mentiras_**

- Hola Inuyasha buenos dias!

- Hola..

- Felicitame!!

- Por que?... no me digas te vas a casar

- Exacto..!!

- Que es una broma..

- Claro que no te veo en unos minutos en el restaurante del hotel

- Esta bien te veo en 10

Una joven castaña caminaba aprisa, se dirigia al lobby del hotel donde otra joven ya la esperaba.

- Perdon por el retraso estaba con miroku

- No hay problema apenas acabo de llegar- dice una joven de pelo negro completamente recogido en un moño a los años 50 con mucho crepe y fleco de lado – y que te dijo miroku

- Ohh si vamos a ir a cenar en un restaurante abajo del mar, el invita, te quiere conocer, por cierto no te molesta que lleve a su mejor amigo con el...

- Claro que no Sango es su festejo, ademas es mejor asi no estoy de mal tercio

- Muchas gracias Kag, uds son lo mas cercano que tenemos Miroku y yo en estos momentos, pero bueno vamos a llamar al chofer para llegar al mini aeropuerto y de ahí llegar la pista del restaurante.

- Esta bien

Dos jóvenes iban en un convertible platicando, y al parecer estaban muy tranquilos demasiado extraño en el joven de ojos dorados.

- haber si entendi, estas seguro que sango te dijo que si..- un joven de pelo negro largo seguia pensando.

- Que si, es la decima vez que te lo afirmo

- Es que no lo puedo creer, Sango a lo mejor esta enferma de sus facultades mentales para aceptarte a ti por esposo, es como ponerse la soga al cuello o peor aun caminar con los ojos vendados sobre un acantilado.

- Heyyy!!! Ya entendi lo que quieres decirme, acepto que soy un mujeriego que e tenido mis errores pero nunca he estado con otra mujer que no sea ella, ademas Inuyasha LA AMO!!..

El joven de cabellera larga se quedo callado estaba seguro que Miroku decia la verdad lo conocia y sabia que la iba a ser muy feliz claro a lo mejor terminaria durmiendo en su apartamente mas de un par de veces ya que sango lo correria, pero de ahí sabia que les esperaba un buen futuro.

Al llegar ellos a un pequeño aeropuerto subieron a un helicóptero que los llevaria hasta su lugar de espera, querian llegar antes para tener todo preparado, en cambio en otro lugar las chicas bajaban de un lujoso auto negro, estaban hermosas, el aire de mar les llegaba ese dia auraba encuentros y nuevos comienzos, algo dentro de Kagome le deci que todo iba a cambiar.

Ya era de noche, el restaurante llamado "Hal Safliéni " estaba situado a 2 kilometros de la isla de Comino, las exclusivas reservaciones se hacian con un año de anticipación, Sango estaba emocionada Miroku pediria su mano en frente de sus amigos mas cercanos y les dirian que se casarian en una semana, en cambio una chica de ojos color chocolate le trajo recuerdos a su mente, esta isla fue su refugio mientras sus lagrimas le quemaban su cara, aquel desengaño todavía dolia el haberlo conocido y creer que era su felicidad después de aquella terrible noticia.

flash back

- señorita Kagome, le tenemos una terrible noticia- un empelado de la empresa de su padre irrumpia en sus horas de clase

- que pasa frederic – una adolescente de cabello negro azabache, delgada y de una figura frágil vestida con una blusa blanca, mini falda negra, saco negro con un escudo rojo, medias blancas y zapatos de tacon, de un prestigioso colegio de america.

- No se como decirle pero...su padre el Sr. John Higurashi tuvo un accidento su avion se estrello y esta luchando por verla, la a estado llamando.

- QUEEE NOO MI PADREE NOOOO!!!...- la joven fue agarrada por el joven y llevada hasta el Hospital Cristus, la joven corrrio hasta llegar con su padre- entrar y verlo ahí con un respirador y esa maquina diciéndole que aun estaba vivo.- padre...

- Kagome...mi pequeña...

Hola!!! Todos y todas sorry por no haber actualizado antes!! Peor la carrrera no me deja peor helloooo ya son vacas ¡!:D:D:D:D:D y pss tendre mas tiemp para todo jajaja

Se cuidan y la song se llama " tu boca " de ely guerra muy buena y muy hot jajajaja

Ba byeee

pd: este cap es para mi amiga eternal vampire ya actualize uno de mis fics ten paciencia pronto sera el otro :D

una luz en la oscuridad!!:D

Se cuidan!!!


End file.
